


16 décembre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: 31 jours de décembre [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV Roronoa Zoro
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Prompt 16 : "Ma maison, mes règles. On laisse la musique de Noël."
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro/Sanji
Series: 31 jours de décembre [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	16 décembre

**16 décembre**

Zoro ricanait dans son verre. Pour une fois que la fureur de Sanji n'était pas tournée contre lui, il pouvait bien en profiter. Ace ronchonnait depuis une bonne demi-heure. Selon lui, s'il entendait encore une seule chanson de Noël, ses oreilles allaient saigner. Il avait donc décidé de prendre les choses en main. 

Zoro l'observa avancer discrètement en direction de la chaîne hifi, profitant du fait que Sanji était en cuisine. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver à sa hauteur, Sanji revenait déjà.

— Ace ! s'exclama-t-il.

L'expression coupable sur le visage d'Ace l'avait trahi.

— Ma maison, mes règles ! On laisse la musique de Noël ! 

Sanji adorait les chansons de Noël, surtout celles qui parlaient d'amour. Pour la même raison, il aimait aussi les films de Noël, même les plus stupides. Zoro avait appris à faire avec. Et puis il aimait bien voir son air heureux dans ces moments-là, alors il pouvait faire un effort. Ça ne durait que quelques semaines après tout.

Ace revint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

— Comment tu fais pour vivre avec ce dictateur ! se plaignit-il.

— C'est pas si mal, répondit Zoro, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Ok, je veux pas savoir où ton esprit pervers est parti.

— Hé, c'est toi le pervers, je pensais pas à ça !

C'était vrai en plus. Pour une fois.

— J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, continua Ace en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de la cuisine.

— Je serais toi j'abandonnerais, conseilla Zoro en riant.

— C'est pas parce que tu t'écrases devant ton mec que je vais faire pareil ! J'ai atteint ma limite !

Zoro laissa passer sa remarque. Il était vrai que pour certaines choses, Sanji le menait à la baguette, mais ça lui convenait très bien. D'autant plus que l'inverse était aussi vrai, ce n'était pas toujours dans le même sens. Cette fois-ci son esprit dérailla un peu. Le sexe était une des choses pour lesquelles ils se partageaient les rôles, et ça leur réussissait plutôt bien.

Ace se releva et Zoro observa en silence. S'il était suicidaire, c'était son problème. Cette fois il arriva jusqu'à la chaîne. Son doigt était à quelques millimètres du bouton quand une voix s'éleva depuis la cuisine.

— Ace ! Tu touches à ce bouton tu manges pas !

Son homme était quand même trop fort. Comment avait-il su ? Ace semblait lui aussi impressionné.

La menace de ne pas profiter du délicieux repas que Sanji était en train de préparer le fit hésiter. Il tournait la tête en direction de la cuisine, puis de la chaîne hifi, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il voulait le plus. Finalement il soupira. Zoro vit ses épaules s'affaisser, puis il revint une nouvelle fois s'installer à côté de lui.

— Je t'avais dit d'abandonner, ne put-il s'empêcher de le narguer.

— Ta gueule. 


End file.
